The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia plant. The new cultivar is propagated by cuttings resulting from the cross between Lobelia erinus ‘Z0892-1’ and Lobelia erinus ‘A0951-1.’ ‘A0951-1’ is a blue flower color selection of our own breeding, having a spreading habit, very strong growth, good branching plant habit, and being early flowering. ‘Z0892-1’ is a blue flower color selection of our own breeding, having a medium growth, trailing plant habit, and being late flowering. Neither ‘A0951-1’ nor ‘Z0892-1’ has been patented.
As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 2001 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen over a five year period. It has retained its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations and is firmly fixed.